<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSN+超凡】（ME/虫温）The Rose from Spider-man by jijijijijiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395810">【TSN+超凡】（ME/虫温）The Rose from Spider-man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu'>jijijijijiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark接过了蜘蛛侠手里的那朵玫瑰。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSN+超凡】（ME/虫温）The Rose from Spider-man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　情人节应该是什么样子的呢？<br/>　　大概是街头巷尾随处可见的粉红色装饰，每间店铺门口摆着的或大或小的印着巨大爱心的海报，餐厅推出的花样百出的情人节套餐——当然了，对于机灵的商家来说，情人节不过是一个巨大的商机，本质上和母亲节父亲节圣诞节甚至光棍节都没什么差异。<br/>　　而对于那些恋爱中的人呢？大概是日历上那被粉色记号笔小心翼翼地用爱心勾画出的一个数字，提前一个星期就被反复翻看的各种店铺的宣传单，在比长发公主的长发还要长的礼物备选清单中千挑万选的选出的礼物，在礼物上用笨拙的手法制作出来的已经联系了千遍的蝴蝶结，以及情人节当天确认了千万遍的餐厅订座，紧张地不停摸着礼物上光滑的包装纸的手，还有镜子前面千挑万选的服装发型和与之相配的妆容——然而最重要的，大概还是与爱人相见时不顾一切地奔向对方时的欢喜，二人相视而笑时心里的热涌，和牵起对方的手后印在手心的温度。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过对于没有恋爱的人来说，情人节大概就可以成为每年一次的酷刑。无论你是从厚实的书本堆中偶然抬头的考生，还是下班后踩着高跟疲惫的等待电梯的上班族，甚至是趟死在卧室的床上用一床厚被与这个世界隔离，你总是能感觉到周围无孔不入的粉红色泡沫。那也许是林荫道上走着走着就彼此重合的两个身影，也许是通电话时那亮丽得与沉闷的坏境格格不入的笑容，又或者只是窗外传来的连高鸣的汽笛声也掩盖不住的欢声与笑语。<br/>　　这个世界就是这么奇怪——爱情当然不能算人生的必需品，可是当你没有爱情也能过得幸福愉快的时候，总有那么一两个瞬间，哪怕是没有七情六欲的机器人，也会开始向往所谓的爱情的美好。<br/>　　<br/>　　那么，对于超级英雄呢？当纽约的好邻居那熟悉的红色身影划过纽约的天空时，这大概只代表一件事——即便是情人节，对于超级英雄，又或者是罪犯来说，都不算是一个假期。<br/>　　<br/>　　对此，蜘蛛侠制服下的Peter Parker有话要说。他才不是单身蛛——就算情人节的时候他也忙着在纽约的大街小巷穿梭，打击罪犯见义勇为，那也不代表他是个单身的小蜘蛛。这只能证明这个世界的超级英雄过得是怎样苦难的生活。为什么这些罪犯就不能放过这个节日呢？也许是因为蜘蛛侠有女朋友，然而他们还是单身吧。情人节的单身罪犯们——他们还能干点犯罪之外的什么事情呢？<br/>　　当Peter把那几个抢劫商场的罪犯用蛛网倒挂在商场的大门上头后，被这场意外吓得在柜台后面哆嗦了半天的售货员终于探出了脑袋。蜘蛛侠一手叉腰一手拿着喇叭地对倒挂着的罪犯进行思想道德教育。天知道为什么会有罪犯在情人节的时候来商场抢巧克力，讲道理，你又不是有个嗜甜如命的老伴的一代黑魔王，难不成没了情人节的巧克力，两个人的爱情就要走到尽头？<br/>　　（当然啦，黑魔王的爱情才不是因为巧克力才走到尽头，白巫师的牙齿倒有可能。）<br/>　　<br/>　　蜘蛛侠语重心长地对这几个情商不够智商为负的罪犯重塑了一番爱情观念后，从远处终于传来了姗姗来迟的警笛声。Peter把嘴一闭，看了看右手手腕上的Q版小蜘蛛手表后，再次开口本想嘲讽一下纽约警察一如既往的高效率，脱口而出的却是：“天哪天哪天哪我要迟到了不对我已经迟到了我要怎么跟Gwen解释说我又迟到的原因说因为堵车会不会太没诚意了——”<br/>　　就在蜘蛛侠奔溃得原地扭动就差把自己的头罩给扯下来的时候，一束玫瑰突然被递到了他面前。<br/>　　<br/>　　Peter茫然地看向给他递玫瑰的人——是那个刚从柜台后面出来的售货员。<br/>　　售货员小姐看上去和Peter一般年纪，有着金色的头发碧绿的眼睛和温暖的笑意：“带着这朵玫瑰去找你的女朋友吧——虽然你自己刚刚说了，真爱是不会介意情人节的时候有没有送花送礼物送巧克力的，不过如果要道歉的话，还是带上一朵花比较好，是吗？”<br/>　　当然啦——Gwen才不会介意Peter情人节的时候有没有送花送礼物送巧克力，就算Peter两手空空甚至迟到了，Gwen也只是会抱怨几句，语气与其说是对Peter迟到的不满，倒不如说是对他这份业余工作的担心。<br/>　　Peter开始到处搜刮自己身上的零钱，售货员小姐的嘴角的弧度再次上扬了好几度：“不用钱啦——就当是对蜘蛛侠阻止了这场抢劫的谢礼。”<br/>　　<br/>　　Peter满心欢喜地将玫瑰放在自己的心口，熟练地荡着蛛网离开了。他在想Gwen看到这朵玫瑰会有的反应，想来想去，脑海里都是Gwen绽开的比玫瑰还好看的笑容，和她冲着自己笑的时候，眼睛里闪耀着的万千星光。<br/>　　这一刻他是那么迫切地想要见到Gwen，他想像拥抱着这朵玫瑰一样抱着Gwen，亲吻她柔软的嘴唇，感受她发间的清香，让他们的心跳声贴近后重合。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后，正在傻笑着而没注意眼前的的蜘蛛侠从窗户摔进了一间餐厅的包厢，正好降落在还没怎么动的餐点上。<br/>　　以及餐桌两旁，对峙着的两个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　Peter抬起头的时候，正好对上一张熟悉到不能在熟悉的脸——之所以是熟悉得不能再熟悉，一是因为这张脸他几乎每天都要在镜子里看到，二是因为前段时间，这张脸和另外一个小卷毛，几乎占据了各大报纸的头条。<br/>　　此刻对方的眼睛里也满是惊讶——虽然他和Peter惊讶的应该不是同一件事情，不过那的确是惊讶没错。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……Hello？”尽管自己现在的姿势已经没法用尴尬来形容，Peter却还是艰难地伸出一只手，朝着面前的人挥了挥以表明自己的善意。可惜，还没等对方回应，对方那个和他一起占据了好几个月的头条的小卷毛已经挤到了二人中间，一脸不善地看着Peter。<br/>　　真可惜。Peter恹恹地放下手。就算是蜘蛛侠，也是非常喜欢用facebook的呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　不过……Peter好奇地歪着脑袋仰视这两个人。他还以为这两个人已经决裂了——现在看来，果然报纸上写的都不可信？<br/>　　“放轻松，放轻松——”凭借着自己超凡的灵活性，蜘蛛侠很是轻松地换了一个姿势，从狼狈地趴在桌上变作了惬意地坐在桌上。他单手托着脑袋，即便隔着护目镜也掩盖不了他此时眼睛里的兴致勃勃，“这只能算是个……交通意外，我可不是什么八卦报纸的小道记者——”这也算半个实话，虽然他偶尔会用蜘蛛侠的照片换取生活费，但他的确不算真正的记者。<br/>　　“你知道我们是谁。”比坐在桌子上的蜘蛛侠稍矮一些，比身后的前友人矮了近一个头的小卷毛——创造了facebook的Mark Zurkerberg丝毫没有放松自己的警惕，用肯定的语气说出了这句话。<br/>　　“鉴于你们那起天价离婚案——是的，我认识你们。事实上，我觉得只要稍微关注时事的人，应该都能认出你们？”<br/>　　蜘蛛侠伸出双手做了一个投降的姿势——面前这个小矮个瞪着他的气势实在有点锋利，Peter觉得对方似乎已经用刀子划开了他的制服看出了自己的真实身份。要知道对方绝对是一个非常厉害的黑客，还是个有钱得能用钞票砸死蜘蛛侠的CEO(真要说的话，Peter大概已经对这个词有了阴影，毕竟上一个和他纠缠不清的CEO给他留下的阴影大概是终身的)，Peter识时务地决定不和对方硬抗。<br/>　　“听着，我对你们两个为啥会在情人节一起吃饭没啥兴趣——也不是没啥兴趣啦，不过情人节的时候二人约会吃饭什么的，用我的蛛丝发射器思考都能想出来你们是怎么回事了好嘛，虽然加上几个月前的离婚案这大概可以算是一场惊心动魄荡气回肠一波三折的复婚故事，不过我一向崇尚恋爱自由啦，分了合合了分什么的都是你们开心就好……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等——”<br/>　　Peter的话被无情打断，而罪魁祸首却只是涨红着脸（Peter注意到对方和自己一样，脸红起来连脖子都是红的），见Peter看着自己停下了滔滔不绝后深吸了一口气开口：“我想你误会了，我们两个不是你想的那种关系。”他踌躇了片刻，才将下半段话说出口，“至于情人节——不管你信不信，这真的只是一个巧合。”<br/>　　那个矮个子小卷毛没说话。<br/>　　<br/>　　Peter打量地看着他们两个。觉察到Peter考量的视线，Eduardo Saverin下意识地往旁边挪了一步，正好跟旁边的Mark拉开了一段距离。<br/>　　蜘蛛侠其实有很多话想说。然而他思考后的结果就是一抬手，手腕上的蛛丝发射器朝着Mark的脸就开始发射蛛丝——而Mark之所以能避免被糊一脸蛛丝，只是因为Eduardo适时地拉了他一把。<br/>　　发现了自己的举动的Eduardo立刻放开了自己的手，左看看右看看，最后愤怒地定格在了蜘蛛侠身上：“蜘蛛侠先生——我不认为刚刚的举动适合对一个手无寸铁没有丝毫威胁性的市民使用。”<br/>　　Peter重新举起双手，回到那个投降的姿势：“Mr.Saverin，你要相信我是真的没有恶意。事实上，虽然你们说你们没有在约会，但我是真的有个约会而且我已经迟到了一个小时——”他看了一眼表，“一个小时二十四分钟三十八秒。”<br/>　　“所以接下来，请你相信我要说的句句出自好意，毕竟没有人会冒着迟到一个半小时被女友打一顿的风险给两个陌生人提建议而不是出于善意——我是说，不管你和这位小卷毛之间有什么过节，我刚刚摔进来的时候，这位小卷毛第一反应是冲到你和我之间护住你，哪怕按照他的宅男体格可能被我打一拳就得区间上帝了；在你澄清你们两关系的时候，这个小卷毛一直在用专注得到让我的蜘蛛感应都在尖叫的眼神看着你，就是那种专注得如果你们两个真的没有在约会而一个月后你突然失踪了他一定是第一嫌疑人的眼神；以及既然你刚刚救Mr.Zurkerberg的动作那么迅速，我也只能假设你其实一直关注着他？对自己可以说反目成仇的前合伙人这么关注并且不是那种想要对方意外去世的关注，我是真的觉得你们两的关系还能抢救一下。”<br/>　　一口气不间断地说完这么一长串话后，Peter无视了呆滞着脸上的红色大概快比得上蜘蛛侠的头罩的红色的Eduardo以及从刚刚起就再没给蜘蛛侠分一点注意力的Mark，而是环顾四周，满意地看到那朵自己带过来的玫瑰倒在地上——虽然掉了几片花瓣，但勉强还算得上完整。<br/>　　他将这朵玫瑰花捡起来递给Mark——Mark回瞪的目光真的让Peter有那么一丝想把玫瑰变成一拳的冲动。<br/>　　“拿着吧。不管是道歉还是告白，把这朵玫瑰送给你想送的人——别再让他离开。”<br/>　　<br/>　　Mark接过了那朵玫瑰。<br/>　　<br/>　　制服上还残留着刚才的混乱留下的污渍的超级英雄没再停留片刻，荡着蛛丝消失在纽约的高楼间。<br/>　　他还有一个迟到的约要赴。　　<br/>　　<br/>　　END　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>